doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
End of Days (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px End of Days ist die 13. Episode der Serie Torchwood und beendete die 1. Staffel. Handlung Gwen und Rhys steigen in bester Laune aus dem Bett, als ein Anruf für Gwen kommt: Sie soll sich die Nachrichten ansehen. Die Sprecherin berichtet, es seien auf der ganzen Welt Merkwürdigkeiten aufgetaucht, angefangen habe es mit UFOs über dem Taj Mahal. In London sind Soldaten aus dem 17. Jahrhundert unterwegs. Religiöse Gruppen sprächen vom jüngsten Gericht, das nun auf die Menschheit zukomme. In der Torchwood 3-Basis rezitiert auch Ianto apokalyptische Verse aus der Bibel. Jack zeigt dem Team auf dem Monitor eine Karte der Erde, auf der er den Zeitriss darstellt. Dieser ist inzwischen zu einem großen Zeitspalt gewachsen. Durch Owens Manipulation hat sich die Öffnung, deren Zentrum in Cardiff liegt, derart ausgeweitet, dass nun all diese Dinge ungehindert durchkommen können. Das Team ist betroffen. Owen will sich nicht recht damit abfinden, sich sagen zu lassen, er habe etwas getan ohne die Konsequenzen zu kennen. Doch das würde ohnehin nichts mehr nützen, sie müssten jetzt etwas dagegen unternehmen. Doch Jack weiß vorerst auch keinen Rat. Das einzige, was er ihnen versichern kann ist, dies sei nicht das Ende der Welt. Gwen wirft Jack vor, dass er mit seiner Verurteilung Owens keine Rücksicht auf dessen Gefühle nähme, worauf Jack eine Retourkutsche bezüglich Gwens Wissen darüber loslässt. Da erreicht sie ein Anruf von ihrem Ex-Kollegen Andy, der ein Problem hat und nicht weiß, an wen sonst er sich wenden soll. Während Owen und Tosh in ein Krankenhaus fahren, wo Menschen mit seltsamen Krankheitssymptonen eingeliefert wurden, fahren Gwen und Jack zu Andy. Es erweist sich, das die Kranken, die glücklicherweise rigoros isoliert wurden, tatsächlich von einer Frau aus dem Mittelalter mit der Pest infiziert wurden. Andy indessen hat es mit einem römischen Soldaten zu tun, der zwei Leute erstochen hat und dessen Sprache keiner versteht. Owen ist tief getroffen, als er realisiert, für was er verantwortlich ist. Tosh erscheint auf einem Korridor des Hospitals ihre tote Mutter, die ihr mitteilt, dass etwas aus der Dunkelheit käme und Toshiko es tun müsste, wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gäbe. Dann ist sie wieder verschwunden, ohne ihr zu sagen, was sie tun muss. Während Jack den Soldaten, den er betäubt hat, untersucht, erscheint Gwen in einer anderen Zelle Bilis Manger. Er entschuldigt sich und sagt, es täte ihm sehr leid. Dann ist auch er wieder verschwunden. Sie erzählt Jack davon und er ist mit ihr einer Meinung, dass sie diesen Mann suchen sollten. Unterdessen hat Ianto "Besuch" von Lisa die ihm nachdrücklich klar macht, dass tausende Menschen sterben werden, wenn er den Riss nicht öffnen würde. Jack fragt Owen und Tosh, die gerade wieder eintreffen, was sie erreicht haben. Owen stellt fest, dass alles nur schlimmer werden wird, wenn sie nichts Durchgreifendes tun. Er findet es an der Zeit, dass Jack, der Big Boss, endlich mit seiner Geheimniskrämerei aufhöre und ihnen verraten würde, wie sie da wieder raus kämen. Jack wird massiver. Owen wolle ein Geheimnis hören? Es gäbe keine Lösung, weil das hier nie passieren sollte. Das erste, was Owen gelernt habe als er zu Torchwood kam, sei gewesen, niemals mit dem Riss herumzuspielen. Er habe diesen Befehl missachtet und sei nun für alles weitere verantwortlich. Wieso er einem Mann gehorchen solle, der noch nicht einmal existiere, will Owen nun wütend wissen. Jack dagegen will keine Mitarbeiter, deren vollstes Vertrauen er nicht hat. Schlussendlich legt Owen seine Waffe auf den Tisch und verlässt unter den betretenen Minen seiner Kollegen die Basis. Gwen und Jack finden Bilis in einem Uhrenladen, wo er alte Uhren verkauft von denen Jack vermutet, er bringe sie aus der Vergangenheit mit. Von irgendwas müsse man leben, erklärt Bilis. Gwen will wissen, wie es möglich ist, dass er in verschiedenen Zeitzonen sein kann. Er könne, bestätigt Bilis, durch Zeitzonen gehen wie von einem Raum in den anderen. Was er zunächst als Geschenk empfunden hätte habe sich als Fluch entpuppt. Denn er könne die gesamte Geschichte sehen und würde nirgendwo hingehören. Er stellt ebenso fest, dass Toshs und Jacks Rückkehr in diese Zeit einen hohen Preis gefordert hätte. Die Zeit würde von dem Riss aus zersplittern. Das einzige, was sie dagegen tun könnten wäre, den Riss komplett zu öffnen. Er weiß auch, dass Jack dazu die Möglichkeit hätte. Doch Jack lehnt das sofort als viel zu gefährlich ab. Millionen von Leben würden sie dadurch riskieren. Doch wenn nicht, ergänzt Bilis, würden noch viel mehr durch den Riss fallen. Leben, die verloren wären. Jetzt richtet Jack seine Waffe auf Bilis und stellt fest, er wisse so viel, er werde jetzt mit ihnen kommen. Doch statt dessen verschwindet Bilis einfach. Jack läuft aus dem Laden um herauszufinden, wohin Bilis entschwunden ist, doch Gwen zögert einen Moment. Da steht Bilis wieder im Raum und beantwortet Gwens Frage, wofür er sich entschuldigt habe, auf ganz eigene Weise. er versetzt er sie in die Zukunft, in der sie Rhys' Leiche blutüberströmt in ihrer Wohnung finden wird. Gwen rennt wie von Teufeln gehetzt an Jack vorbei in ihre Wohnung wo sie Rhys, der nicht so ohne weitere mitkommen will, kurzerhand betäubt und in die Basis bringt. Owen ertränkt unterdessen seinen Ärger in einem Pub, wo ihm Diane Holmes erscheint - so real, dass er sie anfassen kann - und ihn bittet, sie zurückzuholen, er müsse den Riss öffnen. Dann ist sie wieder verschwunden. Rhys erwacht er in einer der Zellen und ist wütend und auch verwirrt, weil Gwen lediglich erklärt, sie mache das um ihn zu beschützen. Sie entschuldigt sich und geht wieder an ihre Arbeit. Plötzlich wird die Sicherheitsabschaltung aktiviert. Die Zellentür ist jetzt offen und Rhys tritt in den Korridor, wo Bilis auf ihn zukommt und ihn mit gleichgültiger Miene mit zwei gezielten Stichen erdolcht. Die Energie schaltet sich wieder ein und als Gwen die Zellen erreicht hat, liegt Rhys blutüberströmt auf dem Boden. Gwen ist außer sich vor Trauer und Zorn. Sie schreit und heult und schlägt mit den Fäusten auf Jack ein, der auf ihre Feststellung, sie könnten ihn zurückbringen nur antwortet, sie könnten gar nichts tun. Er hockt sich in stummer Verzweiflung neben Gwen, die Rhys' Körper im Arm hält. Man hat Rhys' Leiche auf die Obduktionsbahre gelegt. Gwen sitzt tieftraurig neben ihm, während Jack das Blut von ihren Fingern wischt. Tosh und Ianto können keine passenden Worte finden. Doch Gwen will nicht zulassen, dass sie, wie die andern auch, am Ende allein ist. Sie will, dass das rückgängig gemacht wird. Wieder wütet sie Jack an, bis sie schließlich in seinen Armen nur noch jammern kann. Jetzt kommt Owen herein, von dem sie sich schon gar nicht trösten lassen will. Er gibt bekannt, das er es wieder in Ordnung bringen werde, er werde jetzt den Riss öffnen. Jack ordert Ianto, ihn zu stoppen, doch der sagt nein. Er will Owen statt dessen helfen, und Tosh folgt ihm. Ebenso Gwen, die auf Bilis verweist, der ihnen gesagt habe, was zu tun sei. Während sie sich schon an dem Programm zu schaffen machen versucht Jack sie zu überzeugen, dass es sich um eine Falle handele. Doch niemand lässt sich abhalten. Nun richtet Jack seine Waffe auf sie und versucht es damit, sie zu erniedrigen, indem er ihnen ihre Fehler der letzten Monate vorbetet. Als er Gwens Liebe zu Rhys in Frage stellt, weil sie mit Owen geschlafen habe, hat er den Bogen überspannt. Sie geht auf ihn zu und schlägt ihn zu Boden. Owen nimmt Jacks Waffe auf und richtet sie auf ihn. Er erklärt ihm, dass er jetzt das Kommando übernähme und sie sich zurückholen werden, was sie verloren hätten. Gwen registriert mit einem "shit", dass als nächstes für den Zugang ein Netzhautscan verlangt wird. Jack richtet sich auf und lässt Owen wissen, dass er einiges mehr aufbieten müsse, wenn er das Kommando gewinnen wolle. Er macht einen Schritt auf Owen zu, der tatsächlich das Feuer eröffnet und nicht nur einen Kopfschuss, sondern zwei weitere in die Brust plaziert mit dem Kommentar, er habe es satt, dass Leute an ihm zweifeln. Das Team ist schockgefroren und starrt auf den toten Mann. Doch dann arbeiten sie weiter an dem Programm, nehmen auch Jacks Netzhautabruck. Als das Programm eine Endgültigkeits-Warnung herausgibt klickt Gwen, mit einem Blick auf Rhys' Leiche, entschlossen auf 'ja'. Ein Alarm geht los und das ganze Gebäude beginnt zu beben als eine Energiesäule aus ihm hochsteigt. Jack erwacht mit der Frage, was sie getan hätten. Glas zerspringt und Kurzschlussfunken sprühen, als das Team, Jack im Schlepptau, aus der Basis flüchtet. Es geht bereits ein Sprung durch den Asphalt der Straße, an deren Ende Bilis vor ihnen steht. Er würde aus der Dunkelheit kommen, gibt er bekannt, wo der Sohn des Teufels im Anbeginnn der Zeit an Stein gekettet und unter dem Riss eingesperrt wurde. Mit zum Himmel gerichtetem Blick ergänzt er: "Heil dir, Abaddon!". Über Cardiff erhebt sich ein riesiger Dämon, das alles Leben in seinem Schatten vernichtet. Bilis erklärt mit huldvollen Worten seine Arbeit für erledigt und verschwindet wieder, während das Team ungläubig auf die Teufelsgestalt über den Häuserschluchten starrt. Gwen fragt Jack, ob er wisse, was zu tun sei. Er nickt und bittet Gwen - und nur sie - ihn auf offenes Gelände zu begleiten. Immer noch angeschlagen von Owens Schüssen springt Jack aus dem Auto und läuft auf ein weites freies Feld. Gwen will wissen, was er vorhat und er erklärt, Abaddon sei der Bringer des Todes. Nun wolle er sehen, was er mit ihm machen würde. Er brüllt Gwen, die ihn abzuhalten versucht, an, zu gehen. Doch das tut sie nicht, sondern beobachtet, wie sich der Schatten des Monsters über Jack senkt und er auf die Knie geht und Schmerzensschreie ausstößt. Schließlich geht ein Energiestrom von ihm auf das Monster über, dass nach einem Moment tot zusammenbricht und sich auflöst - doch auch Jack liegt tot am Boden. Gwen kniet neben ihm und hält ihn im Arm. Als Gwen in ihre Wohnung eilt sieht sie Rhys in der Küche arbeiten. Glücklich umarmt und küsst sie ihn und verspricht, bald wieder bei ihm zu sein. Im Hub hat man Jack, der diesesmal nicht wieder aufgewacht und dessen Körper eiskalt ist, vor den Kühleinheiten aufgebart. Doch Gwen möchte noch nicht, dass man ihn hineinschiebt, sie möchte bei ihm Totenwache halten. Und das tut sie, Stunde um Stunde, tagelang. Die anderen beobachten am Monitor, wie sie immer wieder sein Leichenhemd glattstreicht, um ihn herumwandert und ihn bittet, aufzuwachen. Doch schließlich gibt sie auf. Sie nimmt ein letztes Mal seine Hand, gibt ihm einen Kuss und geht. Plötzlich hört sie seine Stimme "ich danke dir" sagen. Gwen rennt zurück und sieht, wie Jack die Augen öffnet und lächelt. Jack hat sich wieder normal gekleidet und kommt mit Gwen in den Arbeitsraum. Tosh und Ianto fallen ihm um den Hals, Ianto wird mit einem Kuss bedacht. Owen geht auf ihn zu, zögert und ringt um Worte. Doch Jack sagt schlicht: "Ich vergebe dir" und hält den erleichterten Mann fest, der jetzt zu weinen beginnt. In seinem Büro schaut Jack einige Papiere durch, während Gwen über die Visionen spricht, die sie veranlasst haben, den Riss zu öffnen. Wen er gesehen habe, will sie wissen, doch Jack hat niemanden gesehen. Was ihn hätte veranlassen können, den Riss zu öffnen, fragt sie nun. "Die richtige Sorte Doctor", lautet seine Antwort, mit der er sich erhebt und den Raum verlässt. Als er durch den Arbeitsraum läuft sieht er, dass die Hand in der Nährlösung aufleuchtet. Er schaut noch einmal genau hin und lächelt. Dann hört er ein vertrautes Geräusch. Als Gwen, die Jack sucht, den Punkt erreicht hat verklingt das Geräusch gerade und Jack ist nicht mehr da. Kategorie: Inhaltsangaben (Torchwood)